<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Adores You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380998">He Adores You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shane is a barista but that's not important, Short, Texting, This Is STUPID, Tumblr Prompt, You will be almost guaranteed a slap to the face, aged-down Shane Madej, aggressive flirting, crackfic treated seriously, please do not ever flirt like Shane is here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Just give me some time and I’ll have your orders at the ready,” he said.</p>
  <p>“I’m gonna kill you.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, baby, I’d like to see you try,” he laughed and Steven dragged Ryan off to the side to let Shane deal with the other customers.</p>
</blockquote>Based on this tumblr post : "So today this guy accidentally hit me with a door when he was walking out of the classroom and instead of saying sorry he just looked me over and said 'pretty cute' and walked away."
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Adores You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> He <em> Adores </em> You </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure the lot of you get through that syllabus, I’m not gonna review it for tomorrow,” the professor said snappily. This was only Ryan’s first class of the day, and honestly? He made a mistake choosing the morning class. Again.</p><p> </p><p>Thank goodness for one Steven Lim knowing him these past four years because had it not been for the extra cup he brought in, Ryan would’ve flopped by the time they got through half of the class’s introductions. It’s not like he meant to stay up so late! Every year he just- constantly being plagued with nightmares approaching the first day of school and then the anxiety of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Packing his things, he nearly throws his laptop into his bag. Honestly? He’ll never learn. He’s chosen at least one morning class all throughout his college career hoping it would build some discipline for him and give him more time throughout the day— that, or he had no other choice— and everyone else in the room seems to have thought the same thing only to end up as zombies with an overly enthusiastic professor to boot.</p><p> </p><p>Different students begin clearing out the tiers of desks at different rates, either begging to get out of there or already accepting of their fate and when Ryan and Steven get down to the door, Ryan grudgingly backs up after a girl narrowly avoids shoving him into the doorframe. </p><p> </p><p>A guy Ryan can’t even bother to pay attention to cuts in front of him and pushes on out, holding the door for a second, and the thank you is on the tip of Ryan’s tongue-</p><p> </p><p>SMACK!</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! Dude! What the-”</p><p> </p><p>He hears a small “hmph”, almost condescending and nearly breaks his neck looking up at the tall bastard who's thrown the door back into his face, just in time to watch him give a small smirk and say, “Pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>And then he walked away, leaving Ryan starstruck and holding up give or take another five students in the threshold, some of whom were giggling behind him as Steven shoved him out and took him aside.</p><p> </p><p>He’s still staring mouth agape when Steven asks him if he’s okay with a hint of a smile on his face. “I- uh- yeah?” he said. “Steven?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did- Did I just get hit on?” he asked, brows furrowing still in disbelief, and Steven chuckles against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, literally and figuratively, dude. C’mon, let’s go. I wanna get some brunch and some time to drop off our homework at the dorms before our 2PM class,” he said, walking on ahead without checking to see if Ryan followed.</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>It was… a little funny, admittedly. He didn’t appreciate getting smacked in the face by a door, but he was still… flustered.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god. It’s you again,” Ryan said, leveling his Sasquatch of a cashier with as best a glare as he could manage. The cashier— his nametag read “Shane”— only smirked at him smugly, mischief in his eyes. This <em> bitch </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take your order, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Ryan gawked at him, blinking in disbelief. “Don’t call- You-”</p><p> </p><p>Steven stepped in before he could flush any darker, saying, “He’ll have a grande caramel macchiato and I’ll be having a muffin and a tall matcha green tea, please,” already taking out a twenty for the both of them. They did the transaction, Shane humming jollily as he kept stealing smug glances at Ryan who was by all means ready to throw hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Steven.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He wrote his name on one of the 12oz cups and then pulled off a 16oz cup. Before Ryan could even give his own name, he began writing, enunciating excruciatingly slowly, “Ba...by,” as he looked back and forth between Ryan and the cup.</p><p> </p><p>Ryan was floored, standing there. Steven was holding his fist to his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to smother his laughter. Shane just held his gaze, still smiling provocatively.</p><p> </p><p>“Just give me some time and I’ll have your orders at the ready,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby, I’d like to see you try,” he laughed and Steven dragged Ryan off to the side to let Shane deal with the other customers. </p><p> </p><p>True to his word, Shane took give or take ten minutes, Ryan marching up to the counter to grab their stuff before Shane had the chance to shout out his agonizing pet name for him. When Ryan tried to pull the things out from Shane’s hands, Shane held on and then loomed close. “Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out,” he said, and let Ryan take his stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re insufferable,” Ryan snarled, baring an annoyed grin.</p><p> </p><p>“And <em> you </em>are adorable,” Shane said before he walked back around to the counter to make another customer’s order.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that written on your cup?” Sara asked later that day when she and Andrew came early to wait outside of their 2PM class with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Just some stupid joke played by my cashier,” Ryan said, wanting to avoid the whole morning fiasco entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“No shit, idiot, I can see that. I mean <em> that </em>,” she said, pointing at the bottom of Ryan’s cup, and Ryan, confused, lifted it to read the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh~ Ryan! Looks like someone’s got their eyes on you!” she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“You should’ve seen this morning,” Steven said, recounting the events of the day to Andrew and Sara, from being hit in the face to getting aggressively flirted with.</p><p> </p><p>This was atrocious. That heathen. How dare he?</p><p> </p><p>On the bottom of the cup, in small, almost indecipherable writing, it read, “Call me ;)” with a phone number underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>Who did that guy think he was thinking he was going to call him? For all Ryan knew, he was a serial killer scouting his next victim! A- A mafia member! Someone out to target him or <em> something </em>…!</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Ryan pulled out his phone and made a new contact, naming it “Sasquatch” before he finished off the coffee and threw it away, walking into his class.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Today</b> 7:01PM</p><p> </p><p>It’s “Ryan”. Not “Baby” or whatever</p><p>other horrible pet names you come up</p><p>with for me</p><p>&gt;:(</p><p>Ok baby ;)</p><p>Mine’s Shane</p><p>But you already knew that</p><p>aksjdajsalkak</p><p>Spoken like a true gay</p><p>You know</p><p>There’s better ways to hit on</p><p>someone that isn’t hitting them in</p><p>the face with a door</p><p>Ok that was an accident but it</p><p>worked didn’t it?</p><p>I guess you could say…</p><p>I <em> a-door </em>you? ;)</p><p>Get the fuck out</p><p>Only if you go out with me ;)</p><p>Are you serious</p><p>I’ll take you to tacobell?</p><p>………</p><p>What time should I expect</p><p>you around the bend?</p><p>What’s your address</p><p>
  <span class="u"> Here </span>
</p><p>Ok</p><p>Expect me at 8</p><p>You need an hour to get ready</p><p>for tacobell???</p><p>Only the best for my man</p><p>U r insufferable</p><p>And you’re adorable</p><p>Oh my god</p><p>YOU’RE <em> A-DOOR </em>-ABLE!!!</p><p>ALSKDJFAJSD</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>